I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a physical workout equipment and, more specifically, to a physical workout ball that can have different weight in one body and is very safe to users, even if drop on floor or hit human body will not damage floor or hurt human body, the physical workout ball can also offer different workout and exercise methods for different body muscle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that a dumbbell is one of the simple, effective and good physical workout equipment, many users apply it as a workout, exercise tool; however a dumbbell has following disadvantages to be improved:
1. The dumbbell mentioned above is made from a mold, however dumbbells have many different weight and have to be made from different molds, manufacturers have to prepare many different molds and manufacture them by different types, the manufacturing cost is high and manufacturing process is very tedious.
2. The dumbbell mentioned above is made from a mold to form a solid heavy metal body, when users move or swing them, the dumbbell might drop to damage the floor, hit other objects or even hurt users"" feet causes wound and bone fracture.
3. The major purpose of the dumbbell is to hold and swing by hands to workout the arm muscle without other application.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a physical workout ball that can offer different weight and safety to apply, even if drop on floor or hit human body will not cause damage to floor or human body.
It is still an objective of this invention to provide a physical workout ball in which users can have different workout methods for different body muscle.
In order to achieve the objective set forth, a physical workout ball in accordance with the present invention comprises a ball in hollow sphere shape made of rubber, plastic and other soft materials with a through hole in center, an injecting hole located on the surface of the ball to inject air or iron sand in; a straps in a strip shape made of cloth with Velcro on both ends, the straps passes through the through hole of the ball, both ends pass through both sides of a protective pad and fasten with the Velcro.